Fever
by Natsumi-x
Summary: To think, Juvia having a fever would lead to Gray having some feelings towards her, well... she'd just have to get them all the time! Rated T, One-Shot   AU


**Fever**

It was rare for Juvia to get a fever – actually she doesn't know considering she's never had one, well until today. She banged her head against the bar side once more as a major headache was starting to erupt. She grimaced and groaned, not used to the pain.

"Urgh. . ."

The white-haired beauty noticed straight away. Mirajane frowned and sighed; she didn't like people being sad in Fairy Tail – I mean _Fairy Tail for christsake! _So doing what she does best, Mira decided to try and help Juvia.

"Now, Juvia~ what's wrong? You seem awfully sad," she began, but as she started to observe more carefully, she noticed the blunette looked pale, "And now that I look a bit pale and flushed, are you okay?"

The said girl looked in her direction, her eyes were beginning to tear, "No! I feel awful! I feel like someone's continuously pounded my head with a hammer, butterflies in my stomach, tickles in my throat. . . Argh! I feel. . ." was all she managed before she ended up colliding with the table again, "and not to mention dizzy."

Mirajane frowned. She leaned over the table and lifted Juvia's chin so she faced her. Her eyes looked bloodshot, her smile no longer there, pale complexion, flushed cheeks, sweat. Just to make sure, she her put hand underneath her blue bangs and onto her forehead – She was burning up!

"You're ill, Juvia!" she stated. Juvia groaned, now she couldn't do missions or be happy like other guild members. She sighed sadly, "You're sure on this, yeah?" the girl in question just had to ask, to make sure she wasn't dreaming or anything, you know?

"Afraid so. . ." came the reply.

Juvia stood up, and said: "Well, I best. . . be off. . . you know. . .?" her statement came out in rough, pants, a cough clearly on its way. And just then, a loud, croaky cough came and made its stay. The dizziness finally took place as she began to wobble from foot to the other.

And to brighten up her day was Natsu, Gazille and Gray with their daily competitions. Even Erza, Gerard and Lucy were there. The blunette had decided she couldn't go without first saying hi to them. So she played it dangerously and stayed stood talking to Mira.

"_You doofus!_" were Gazille's exact words to Natsu. He spotted Juvia and waved to her, calling her name. "Juvia!" She turned and looked at them. Then, for effect, she faked a smile and waved back.

"Hi, Gazille," she said, sitting down on the stool. "What's going on now?" she grinned.

"Oh, just the usual – Natsu being an idiot, don't you agree?" he smirked at Natsu slyly, who in turn glared at him half-heartedly. She laughed. Gray looked at her intensely, frowning at her behaviour. _Hmm. . ._ _Where is the usual reaction whenever I'm around, grr, don't give him the attention, Juvia! Give me it! _He realised what he thought and shook his head, blushing. Though, in the end, he couldn't stop the growl that emerged from his throat. They looked at him.

"G-Gr-Gray-sama. . .?" her clear blue eyes couldn't help but look at him through her thick, full black lashes, that, he had to admit, were better than Lucy or Erza's. He couldn't resist it, he blushed.

"Err. . . N-nothing." He finished lamely. She looked uncertain, almost as if she _knew _something wasn't right with Gray, but nonetheless turned back to Gazille with a quick, false smile.

"Hehe, I guess he kind be, can't he?" with that everyone laughed, even Gray, but Juvia stopped almost instantly. She put a hand to her head. "Ow. . . my head. . ." she groaned nearly inaudible, sliding a tad off her stool, but Lucy noticed.

"Are you okay? Juvia?" the gang stopped for a minute. Lucy eyed Juvia, waiting for a reply. Juvia squirmed under their gaze.

"Y-y-yes, J-J-Juvia's fine. . ." she stuttered, that awful nauseous feeling coming back to her. She stood from her stool, swaying a little, but stopped herself quickly by holding onto Erza, breathing heavily, "J-just. . . a bit tired." She ended.

They didn't look convinced.

Gray took the initiative and raised his hand to touch her forehead, she blushed. Her mind was spinning – Gray-sama was touching her! It felt like heaven, _even better_! Juvia's eyes were lighting up and her blush was becoming a deep red.

"Gr-Gr-Gr-Gr-Gray-s-s-sama. . . Juvia wants to k-know what you are d-d-doing?" her voice was nervous, even worried – she didn't want him finding out she was sick! He'd ignore her 'til she was better and that might be never!

His eyes hardened, his lips formed a tight, straight line. He looked at her coldly.

"You have a fever! What are you doing at the guild if you're sick!" he shouted. She whimpered in fright and shut her eyes tightly.

"B-b-b-but! J-J-Juvia didn't know u-u-until Mira-san t-told her so . . .!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes, she was terrified! Gray saw this and froze. Shit! Was he really that scary? Awh man. . .

Natsu spoke first, "Oi, Snowball! Stop yelling, you're scaring her." Gray leant back a bit, standing in his normal posture again. He felt ashamed he made a girl cry.

Gerard took the liberty to chat next, "C'mon Gray, I know _you're _not like that – be gentler." The guilt was eating him up. How could he?

"Juvia. . ." he sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll take you home and look after you, to say sorry for snapping at you." She stared at him cutely, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Really?" she asked.

He smiled lightly, "Really."

****

Walking home to Juvia's apartment was different. She steered clear of him as much as possible. It got so bad he had to stop her completely and ask her what was wrong.

"OI! Juvia, what's the matter? Why are you avoiding me!" he asked with anger, "Look at me!" he yelled when she turned her head. She refused. He forcefully grabbed her chin and made her look at him. She stared at him scared; her cheeks flushed still, her skin paler than ever. She winced at the strength he was putting on her. He realised what he was doing and let go. "...sorry, Juvia." He apologised, his onyx eyes looking down to the ground.

"N-no. . . I-I. . . I-it's my fault." She said finally. She kept on walking towards her home; head down at the floor, wobbly steps beginning. She swayed back and forth, hands trying desperately to find an object to hold onto. She lost balance and began to fall forwards.

_I feel like I'm falling – I can't see; someone save me, please_. . .

Everything seemed to go slow-mo for Juvia as she fell, but was awake enough to comprehend strong, warm arms catch her.

Gray growled, his eyes forming those cold eyes he had before. He knelt down and readjusted the slumbering blue haired beauty in arms, picking her up bridal style. Slowly, and carefully, he made a start towards the complexion. **(A/N: I think that's what they're called.) **

Kicking open her door, Gray swaggered in with a now coming to Juvia. She moaned and struggled to get out of his grip, her eyes still closed shut.

"Juvia, where's your room?" he asked silently, now gazing at the fully awake girl in his arms. She moaned a little more, but answered nonetheless,

"Far right. . ." she said, sleepy. He walked up to the door that said _Welcome to Juvia's Room! 3 _and opened it. Hmm. . . . Not a bad room. Average but with a hint of Juvia added in. He liked it. He scanned the room again. He looked at her bed and saw . . . a plushie of himself? O . . . kay?

He set her on the bed and sat next to her. He smiled softly hoping she would feel just slightly better. Maybe. She stared up at the noirette through her glazed over eyes. Gray noted this and leaned down over her face. She closed her eyes once more, sighing blissfully. Gray smiled at her then chuckled. She was so weird! But. . . in a good way.

For the first time in his life, Gray felt his little heart flutter.


End file.
